In conventional systems, users have access to a plethora of media content from a plurality of content providers. Unfortunately, to access this media content from a plurality of content providers, users often must individually subscribe to and manage accounts with the various content providers. Moreover, even after subscribing to each of the content providers, users must individually search the media content libraries of each content provider to find content to consume.